A Not So Fairytale Ending
by dbud
Summary: Belle learns that life after 'happily ever after' isn't all it's cracked up to be. Then she is visited by an old admirer looking for payback. Warning: story contains violence and rape. Graphic story.


**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**A Not So Fairytale Ending**

* * *

By Dbud (feedback requested)

* * *

Summary: Belle learns that life after 'happily ever after' isn't all it's cracked up to be. Then she is visited by an old admirer looking for payback.

Warning: Graphic story that will ruin your childhood memories.

Codes: Violence, Rape

* * *

Starring:

Belle

Gaston

Jafar

* * *

Belle moved down the wide curved staircase from her bed chamber. She was dressed in a regal gown of silk. Her hair and make-up was done and she appeared to be dressed to go to a ball. Walking across the large threshold of the castle she shared with Prince Adam, she passed through the double doors and into the dining room. The table was massive, built to seat thirty easily.

Belle's heart sank when she saw only one setting though and she realized she would yet again be dining alone. Approaching the table, Belle smiled a weak smile as she was greeted by the castles servants.

Standing at attention at the center of the table was a three pronged candle holder with a small face in the center of the base. The animated item bowed deeply...

"Mademoiselle Belle," it said as she approached.

"Lumiere...I guess I am eating alone again tonight?"

"I...yes, I am afraid so."

"Another hunting trip?"

Lumiere nodded but both he and Belle knew the prince was not hunting, unless you call fucking farm girls and tavern wenches hunting. When Belle had first met the prince he had been under a curse. An ugly old hag had placed the spell on him because he had mistreated her for her lack of beauty. He had been transformed into a monstrous beast complete with fur and claws and fangs when she had met him. Only true love could break the curse. At first Belle had been terrified of him but soon she saw through his hideous visage and to the heart beneath. And quickly thereafter, to both their surprises, she had fallen in love with him and lifted the spell.

Prince Adam was transformed back into the handsome young man he had been before. And at first their new lives together seemed like a fairytale. But unfortunately for Belle, the prince had not learned the lessons he was supposed to from the old witch. Gathering a group of hunters from town, he had found the witch's village and burned it and all its inhabitants to the ground as punishment. He made sure the old crone had seen her children and grandchildren burn at the stake and to make sure she could not curse him again he had her tongue cut out as well. Finally, once she had watched all her loved ones die horribly, Adam cut the witches head off.

As she remembered what he had done and how horrified she had been by it, Belle turned and saw the head of the old woman on the mantle place of the dining room where the prince had mounted it.

Soon after, Belle realized just why he had been cursed in the first place. She had thought the lout Gaston who lived in her village to be the worst man he had ever met but Adam soon showed the error of that thought. Drinking, gambling, and whoring were but a few of the prince's vices. He quickly added spousal abuse to that list. Belle still clearly remembered the first time her had hit her. She had questioned whether he should be going out again. She told herself he had been drinking and it wouldn't happen again but then he beat her when he was sober as well. Quickly, Belle learned not to question the prince when he went out; in fact, she quickly began to look forward to the days and sometimes weeks when she was alone. But this castle was a lonely place and the thought of another dinner by herself filled her heart with sadness.

Just then, as if to snap Belle from her melancholy, the loud crashing of dishes and pots and pans exploded from behind the door that led to the kitchen. Both Lumiere and Belle traded looks as the door opened and smoke began to billow from behind. A figure lumbered into view...

"Problem Cogsworth?' Belle asked suppressing a smile.

"Oh no mistress, no problem at all. I'll get Ms. Potts to clean that up in the morning when she gets back from the market."

As Belle took her seat, the figure that exited the kitchen waddled closer. It wasn't a person but rather was what appeared to be a moving and talking clock that stood about three feet tall. On the 'face' of the clock were two eyes and a nose and a mouth and the clock even had two stubby arms on either side of it. It's hands carried a silver tray with a covered dish towards the table. Once it arrived, Cogsworth handed the tray to Lumiere who set it down after placing a white cloth across the lap of Belle.

"Now, let us see what culinary delights Monsieur Cogsworth has prepared for you this evening."

The candle holder spoke with a thick French accent while the clock appeared to be British. Removing the cover, steam billowed up from the roasted duck underneath surrounded with vegetables.

"Ah, delicious...YAH!"

Lumiere cried out as something leapt from underneath the lid, startling him.

"CHIP! How many times have I told you not to jump out like that?!"

Standing on the table top, was a small white and blue teacup with a tiny chip in the edge. As with the other two items, this cup also had a face on the front and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"B-but it was his idea!"

The tea cup pointed at Cogsworth who appeared upset at being ratted out.

"Oh well remind me never to get arrested with you my dear little one."

Belle couldn't help but laugh and then realized this entire episode was for her benefit to cheer her up. Lifting Chip in her delicate hands, she kissed the teacup causing him to blush..."Now, how about that duck?"

Before she could sit though to enjoy her meal, another loud crash was heard from the front of the castle. All of the dining room's occupants traded looks and their expressions told Belle that this was not another prank for her amusement. She turned but before she could move more than a few feet a figure stepped into the dining room. The figure was large and thick. He wore black from head to toe with a large hooded cloak covering his face.

"INTRUDER MISS BELLE!" Cogsworth shouted as he leapt towards the dark figure. As he did though, the man produced a crossbow from beneath his cloak and fired. The bolt struck Cogsworth where a person's belly would be. The projectile carried the clock with it as it slammed into the wall, pinning Cogsworth there. For a few seconds, the clock tried to pry the bolt free but was unable to and appeared to pass out.

"COGSWORTH!" Belle screamed in horror unsure if he was dead or alive.

But her concern was short as the attacker charged forward and fear for her own life replaced that for her friend.

"Run Belle," Lumiere yelled as he too leapt to her defense.

The hooded intruder lunged for the beautiful woman but Lumiere thrust one of his candle arms forward causing him to recoil at the flame shoved in his face. This gave Belle the moment she needed. Grabbing both Lumiere and Chip, she cradled them both as she ran for the staircase as fast as she could.

"Let me go Mademoiselle, I shall fight for your honor to the death if need be," Lumiere told her, indignant that she was stopping him.

"Quiet Lumiere...we're all getting out of here. That's probably someone trying to collect a gambling debt from Adam."

"Belle, Belle," she looked down at Chip as she reached the top of the stairs, "Is Cogsworth gonna be okay?"

"I...I am sure he will be Chip. But be quiet for now."

The three of them entered her bed chamber and were immediately met by a large wardrobe at the door...

"Mistress Belle, what's the commotion?" the wardrobe asked with a look of concern on her face.

"An intruder Miss Wardrobe..."

"Oh my!"

"Yes...we need a place to hide."

"In here quickly," Belle was told as the front doors opened.

Belle leapt inside as the wardrobe took its spot on the wall once again. Only seconds later, the door to the hallway exploded as it was kicked in by the masked intruder. Peering around the room, crossbow in hand, he moved through the bedchamber. Belle could hear him moving around and looking under the bed. Just when she thought he might be about to leave, the wardrobe doors flew open with the intruder standing in front of them.

"NO!" the wardrobe screamed as she lunged forward.

Belle, Lumiere and Chip all tumbled out and onto the floor as the wardrobe attacked to defend them. The man, as large as he was, was no match for the enraged piece of furniture standing nearly nine feet tall as she charged him.

"You stay away from them! Run Belle!"

The man raised his crossbow and fired, the bolt punching through the back wall of the wardrobe. The wound seemed little more than a nuisance though but did manage to stagger the clothes container for a moment. Taking advantage of that moment though, the masked man grabbed the bed covering and threw the heavy blankets and comforter over the wardrobe. He then grabbed Lumiere from the floor and spun, touching the bedding with the candle's flames. Almost instantaneously, the wardrobe was engulfed in fire and began to flail and struggle under the flames.

"YAH! I'm burning!" she screamed.

Unable to see, the wardrobe moved randomly through the room and ended up with her back to the large glass doors that lead to the balcony. The masked man charged and leapt, drop kicking the covered and burning wardrobe and sending her crashing through the doors. Staggering backwards, the wardrobe tumbled over the edge of the railing and disappeared onto the night, tumbling until she shattered into kindling on the stone far below.

"WARDROBE!" Belle yelled as she watched her friend tumble to her death.

As she tried to climb to her feet though, the man slammed the butt of the candlestick he still held into her head, knocking her unconscious and laying her out on the floor. The blow also seemed to knock out Lumiere as well and he was quickly tossed aside. Lifting the pretty princess, the man hoisted her limp body over his shoulder and was preparing to leave when he felt a slight tickling at his ankle. Looking down, he saw a small teacup jumping up and down and banging into his leg.

"You let her go right now or else I'll make you regret it!" the tiny cup squeaked at him.

The man flicked the toe of his boot sending Chip sailing across the room. The tiny porcelain cup slammed into the wall, splitting into two pieces and rolling to a stop on the floor, unmoving.

* * *

Sometime later...

Belle's eyes flickered open. She was groggy and still half asleep as she stretched her arms out and felt the pleasurable popping of her joints. Then, suddenly, she remembered all that had transpired. In an instant she was shocked to being fully awake and sat up straight as a board and looking around. She was in a large bed and under a heavy blanket which fell off as she rose. The room she found herself in was a large and luxurious bed chamber. Well appointed with comfortable and over-sized furnishings. On the wall opposite the bed was a huge fireplace, nearly taking up the entire wall, in which a fire over five feet high roared.

Belle touched her head as she remembered her friends slain during the assault on the castle, "Oh god! No! Chip...Cogsworth!"

Belle nearly broke down thinking about them and their fate. But then she saw the heavy oaken door that was the only way out of the room and the only thought that was left was that of escape. Belle leapt from the bed and as she did saw herself in the mirror mounted on a chest of drawers. She paused for only a slight moment to look at herself. She was shocked at her attire.

Belle wore a light and sheer night gown of pale yellow. So sheer it was nearly transparent and provided almost no covering to her body at all. Underneath, she could see that she wore only a thin thong of also yellow that covered her sex but was lost between her buttocks. She wore no bra or covering of her chest but did have on a pair of high heels. Belle looked at herself in amazement not believing how she was dressed.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked of her reflection in the mirror as if she expected a response.

Not waiting though, she rushed to the door. Taking hold of the heavy brass handle, she began to pull on it but the door did not budge.

"HELP!" she screamed, "Someone help me!" she continued as she alternated beating her fists on the thick wood and tugging futilely on the door handle.

After about a minute of getting no response and her hands aching from hitting the hard wood she finally stopped and collapsed against the door nearly to the point of tears. Just then though she heard a noise. Someone was on the other side of the door and she heard the clicking sounds as they unlocked the bolts of the lock. Suddenly the fear of the unknown hit Belle and she backed away, terrified of what was about to come through.

The door opened and into the room stepped someone whose face she immediately recognized..."GASTON!"

The man standing in the door was a man she had known years ago in her village. He was an arrogant and mean spirited man who had been a bully all his life. He also had always pursued Belle romantically from the time she was of age.

"B-but you-your dead?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Ah, Belle, how nice to see you again too," Gaston replied sarcastically as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Belle then watched as he bolted the door locking it shut and putting the key into his pocket. A feeling of dread washed over Belle as she was beginning to put the pieces together.

"YOU! It was you who attacked me!?"

"Qui," he said in their native French, "I am sorry but I had to wear the mask to make sure no one could identify me. But now, that is no longer necessary."

As he spoke, Belle couldn't help but see that he was not looking at her face but rather was staring down just below her neck. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her bare breasts. Suddenly self conscious, she quickly raised her hands and cupped them over her nipples. Gaston smiled and stifled a chuckle at her embarrassment.

"You bastard! You killed my friends! Kidnapped me! You'll never get away with this!"

Gaston now laughed out loud, "Of course I will my dear Belle. You see I have some new friends...some very powerful friends. But you needn't worry about them right now. And to answer your first question, no I was never dead. I survived the fall off that castle wall and into the sea but just barely. I was badly injured. But my lust for vengeance kept me alive. Eventually I found my way to my new benefactor. He healed my body and agreed to secure something I've desired my entire life."

As he finished speaking, Belle couldn't help but feel his eyes moving up and down her practically naked body..."M-me?"

"Of course you my dear Belle. I knew I had to have you since the first day I saw you."

"But I was only ten years old then."

He ignored her as he began to step forward and kept speaking, "I have always known we were destined to be together."

"Yo-you're crazy!"

Gaston laughed again, even louder this time, "Perhaps I am. Perhaps it was crazy to believe you could be reasonable. But I assure you I will have you."

Gaston's face changed from somewhat jovial to sinister as he approached and then lunged forward. Belle turned to flee even though there was no escape from the bed chamber. Gaston grabbed the sheer material of her gown as she twisted and pulled to escape his grasp.

"NO! Let go of me you bastard!"

Taking her by the shoulder, Gaston spun Belle to face him. Grabbing the neck line of the nightgown, he tore it down the front, stripping her nearly nude as he ripped what little fabric she wore off her body

"GOD NO!" she screamed in shock.

Reaching up, she tried to claw his face as he grabbed her wrists letting her struggle in his thick strong hands. Gaston was staring at Belle's large and full bosom as they flopped back and forth and slapped into each other as she struggled. He was continuing to laugh and was clearly enjoying her efforts to fight back. Finally he turned and tossed the small Belle roughly to the floor.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gaston roared, throwing his head back.

Belle was horrified and terrified but she knew she had to do something quickly if she was to escape. Looking around the room, desperate for any aid, her eyes fell on the hearth of the fireplace and she saw something she could use. Crawling quickly, Gaston seemed more interested in watching her full round buttocks bouncing side to side than trying to stop her. It wasn't until she had grabbed the handle of the fire poker that he realized what she was doing.

Belle spun with the long piece of iron held before her to hold him at bay as she used the mantle of the fireplace to pull herself to her feet. Belle was panting and breathing deeply, her hair disheveled and falling across her face as she turned towards Gaston.

"YOU STAY BACK!" she screamed thrusting the glowing red hot tip of the poker at him.

Gaston stepped back and held his hands up, "Now now Belle, let's not do anything stupid."

"Open the door and let me go!" she barked at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that now put that down before you hurt yourself."

An expression of rage crossed Belle's face and she lunged for Gaston, swinging the fire poker at his head. Gaston though saw her clumsy attack coming and ducked under it. The metal rod slammed into a picture on the wall, shattering the glass.

Belle threw herself off balance with her attack but recovered quickly and lunged again at him. This time though he was ready. As Belle brought the weapon around in a wide arc, Gaston stepped inside her assault and took her tiny wrists in his large beefy hands.

The look of hatred faded quickly from Belle's beautiful face and was replaced by one of fear as she realized she had thrown away her opportunity.

"L-let go you monster!"

"MONSTER!" Gaston yelled into her face, "How dare you!? You take up with that...that thing instead of me and you call me the monster?!"

Filled with rage, Gaston no longer seemed to be playing with her. The two of them were struggling over the weapon but it wasn't much of a fight. Gaston outweighed the tiny Belle by more than twice her body weight and he was an accomplished hunter and brawler while Belle had never so much as killed a spider.

Gaston used his bulk to easily slam Belle into the wall, knocking the wind from her. Pinning her arms against the wall over her head, Gaston pried the iron poker from her fingers and held it away from her in his free hand.

"Monster huh? I'll show you a monster!"

Letting go of her arms, Gaston took a thick handful of Belle's brown hair and pulled her head back, nearly lifting the princess off her feet in the process.

"No...please Gaston, you're hurting me..."

Belle's plea for mercy trailed off and her eyes went wide as the bright red tip of the poker was suddenly thrust only inches from her face. She stared at it as she was frozen with fear.

"Gaston," her voice was barely a whisper, "Y-you can't...please..."

He leaned in, his face taking on an even more sinister appearance as it was no lit by the glowing red of the heated metal.

"Oh don't worry princess...I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours...at least not till I'm finished with it."

Belle's hope that she had avoided her fate was quickly dashed as Gaston leered down at her chest and began to move the poker in that direction. Belle could feel the heat on the skin of her left breast as it got closer.

"GASTON...NO!" she screamed and reach out to grab the rod with both her hands. The metal was hot but she ignored the pain in a desperate attempt to keep the red hot end away from the soft sensitive flesh of her tit.

Even with both hands to Gaston's one though she was not strong enough to stop him. Belle felt an intense burning sensation as the metal touched her skin. She heard her own body sizzling and smelled the strong odor of burning meat.

"GGRRRRAAAAYYYYYYAAAHHHH!" Belle screamed and flailed in pain as Gaston pressed the iron against her breast.

"GOD STOP! OH GOD PLEASE!" she continued to scream for several seconds as Gaston sadistically enjoyed her agony.

Finally, after only a few seconds but was seemed an eternity to the poor girl, he yanked the poker away and tossed it back into the fireplace. Belle was dizzy and felt her head spinning. As Gaston let her go, she collapsed to the floor cupping her tit and fighting not to lose consciousness. After about a minute, Belle looked up and felt a newfound sense of terror as she watched Gaston standing before her stripping his clothes off.

His shirt was off revealing his hairy barrel chest and thick muscled arms, back, and shoulders. Gaston was a mountain of a man. She watched as he kicked his boots off and began to pull open his pants, unbuckling the belt and then beginning to unlace the front.

"Gaston? Wha-what are you doing?" Belle asked still trying to regain her breathe not wanting to believe what she was seeing and the obvious conclusion that would lead her too.

Gaston just smiled at her as he reached inside his pants and pulled his manhood out. Letting go he let his cock and balls hang free over the front edge of his breeches. Belle's eyes went wide at the sight of it. He was massive. His cock, even only partially erect was thick and heavy with a large bulbous head and the shaft was crisscrossed with veins. Continuing to stare at her nude body, he began to stroke himself with his right hand. The movement caused him to begin to rise until the tip of his cock was pointed upward at the ceiling and his sex was fully engorged and hard.

"No!" Belle yelled at him as his intent was obvious now and he began to work his pants down his thick thighs and kicked them off.

Belle jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her tit. Running to the door, she began to frantically pull on the handle, "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

There was no response to Belle's frantic pleadings. Suddenly, the naked princess felt herself lifting from her feet. It was Gaston she realized, he was behind her and had wrapped his massive arms around her shoulders and took two handfuls of her tits in his meaty hands. Digging his fingers into the soft pale flesh of her breasts he used them as handles to pick the struggling woman up, hoisting her off the floor by her mounds.

"AAIIIIEEE! NO! STOP!" she screamed as it felt like her breasts might be ripped off.

"Ah shuddup ya little cunt! We're just getting started!"

As he let her thrash in pain, Belle could feel his manhood against her buttocks, slipping and sliding up and down in her ass crack. After a few seconds, Gaston turned and took three large steps towards the foot of the massive bed against the far wall. He heaved Belle by her tits onto the bed where she landed in a heap but thankful that she was no longer suspended by her nipples.

But her relief was short lived. Belle brushed her hair back out of her face and saw Gaston standing at the foot of the bed peering down at her. He was stroking his cock with one hand and it wasn't hard to see the thoughts filling his head. Belle decided she needed to try to talk to him if she was getting out of this...

"Ga-gaston...I-I know your angry..."

"Angry? No Belle I'm not angry. Why would I be angry? I mean all you did was reject me...humiliating me in front of the entire village...and then you and your beast threw me off a roof and onto the rocks below...nearly killing me. So, I'm not sure why I should be angry?"

"Pl-please Gaston, let's just talk about this..."

Gaston stepped around the side of the bed and before Belle could react...SLAP!

He hit her across the cheek with an open hand, slapping her and sprawling the terrified young woman across the bed.

"You know bitch..." he leapt onto the bed and took a handful of Belle thick brown hair in his hand..."I'm tired of talking!"

Forcing her down onto her stomach, Gaston mounted Belle from behind, straddling her full round buttocks with his thighs.

"NO! GASTON! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T...YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Yanking her head back by the hair, Belle felt her back crack as he wrenched it so hard she thought he might break her in half and she cried out in pain..."GYAH!"

She felt his breath on her cheek as he pressed his face against hers and she felt his hot skin on her cheek, "I may not like the talking but I love hearing you beg!"

Gaston ran his tongue up the side of her face causing Belle to recoil and as the realization of what was happening to her and how helpless she was to stop it set in, she broke down. Belle began to sob hysterically and tears began to flow steadily down her cheeks.

"Pl-please," she whimpered as she felt Gaston maneuvering himself behind her. He had one hand wrapped in her hair and the other wrapped around his cock as he guided it between the cheeks of her ass. After a second or two, he found the tight opening he was looking for.

Belle's eyes went wide as she felt the tip of his sex organ pushing against her sphincter. Even as she clenched the muscles of her rear, the pressure was building and she could feel it was only a matter of seconds before Gaston battered through her defenses. Belle reached out and took the top of the headboard with both hands, gripping it so tight her knuckles turned white. Her face was frozen in a look of sheer terror as she could do nothing to prevent what was about to happen.

For a few seconds more, Gaston worked his cock to get the proper angle on Belle's asshole. Finally, he felt her resistance give way and the tip of his organ pierced her rectum.

"Urk!" she let out a short whimper as for the first time in her young life she felt something going into her ass instead of out.

Gaston smiled as he took her by the hips. Holding her firmly so she couldn't squirm her way out of it he then thrust hard, driving his cock deep into Belle's asshole.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Belle let out a howl that was a combination of pain, horror and violation at what had just happened.

Gaston paused for several moments, letting the sensation of her tight ass squeezing his cock wash over him and also letting her scream fill his ears at the same time. In his wildest dreams and fantasies, Gaston never imagined his revenge would be this sweet. He found though that he could no longer resist and the desire to pleasure himself at Belle's expense overcame his enjoyment of savoring her agony.

Gaston began to thrust hard and fast. Mounting her fully, he reached around and grabbed Belle by the throat. Grabbing her just under her chin, he wrapped his massive hand around her neck and began to squeeze as he sodomized her brutally. Belle wanted to scream but she found her airway cut off by the pressure. Every few seconds, as a small mercy, he would release his grip to allow the princess a moment to suck in some small amount of air to keep her alive. After a few minutes though, she wished he would simply not stop and end her life, such was her humiliation and pain.

Gaston did not stop though and he seemed adept at maximizing her agony. Over and over, he rode her, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Belle's ass. Alternating long slow powerful thrusts of his hips with quick bursts of humping.

"Your ass is so tight Belle," he snarled into her ear among other taunts..."so warm and soft! My God you feel good!"

Belle wanted to scream but his hand around her throat prevented any intelligible sound from escaping her lips. All she could muster was grunts and moans but that was enough to let the monster raping her how much she hated him and what he was doing.

"I know you hate me Belle...UGH!" he grunted himself as he drove himself into her yet again, "...but that just makes this sweeter!"

Both Belle and Gaston were secretly shocked at how long his erection could last. His rape of her was approaching the ten minute mark of steady and unrelenting penetration of her rear. But eventually, both of them could tell he was reaching his bursting point. Gaston breathing became shallow and his thrusts more frantic. He closed his eyes and focused his concentration, not on her pain as he had been, but rather on his own pleasure.

"OH GOD BELLE! You are so fucking good! I...I'm gonna cum!" he panted into her ear.

Belle simply closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do to prevent this last and, what she prayed, final indignity as he climaxed into her. The one small kindness he did her, even though she was sure it was simply an oversight, was that he released her throat allowing her to breath fully for the first time since the rape had begun. Belle's head drooped as she buried her face in the sheets of the bed and clutched at the fabric, digging her nails into it.

"Hu...Hur...Ugh..." Gaston began to grunt in time with his pounding her and she could tell he was about to release.

Belle bit down hard on her lip to stifle her revulsion.

"OH...OH FUCK..OH GOD!' Gaston screamed out as he reached climax and his cock exploded inside Belle's tight and wet asshole. As he did, he grabbed Belle by the hair and jerked back hard, forcing her head back. Unfortunately, the mercy of releasing her throat had the side effect of allowing her to scream as well...

"RRRAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Belle screamed too as she felt the hot thick gooey fluid of his orgasm fill her rectum completing her degradation.

Her cry of shame only fueled his pleasure as Gaston fought through his sensitivity and began to thrust hard and fast once again. His face was twisted with sweat pouring from his brow as he fought through the sweet agony of his climax to violate Belle a last few times before he was spent.

Finally, her nightmare ended as Gaston collapsed off of her and to the bed. He lay on his back, arms and legs spread eagle, panting and savoring his conquest of her. Belle, now free of him, knew there was no point in trying to run or escape. He may have been exhausted but she was in no better condition and he could easily catch and subdue her and a beating or some other punishment would be sure to follow. Plus, the door to the chamber remained impassable.

So, Belle did what she felt her only recourse could be...she turned away from her rapist and lay on the bed on her side facing away from him. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she curled into a fetal position and softly began to sob.

* * *

Later...

Gaston heard a light rapping sound coming from the door to the bed chamber..."Enter!"

The door, which was still locked then swung open and a man passed through.

"Jafar! My friend!" Gaston called out to the cool and casual figure who approached.

Gaston was seated in an over-stuffed leather chair in front of the roaring fire warming the room. In one hand he had a large tankard of ale which he was gulping down by the mouthful. Belle, who was on her knees in front of him, lifted her head, a line of drool stretching from her lips to the tip of Gaston's cock which had just been in her mouth.

She looked up sheepishly praying that the person who entered might provide her some aid out of her situation...servicing this madman. She saw the man who seemed to glide more than walk as he approached.

The man was thin, and while not tall, he did have a regal quality to him...a haughtiness, as if he felt everyone was beneath him. He wore a long flowing dark red robe, the color of blood. On top of his head, was a large and ornate headpiece, also red, with a large ruby at the center. The man was of Arab descent and had naturally tanned skin and a tightly groomed goatee and mustache.

He approached and stared down at Belle. She had obviously suffered abuse as her face was stained from her tears and a large bruise covered one cheek while her hair was wild and disheveled. His cold and emotionless face told her though that this man would provide her no aid or assistance. She saw not the hint of mercy in his eyes.

"This must be Belle I assume?"

Reaching down, the man Gaston had referred to as Jafar, took Belle's chin in her hand and used it to hold her head up so he could get a better look at her in the firelight..."Pretty."

"Yes Jafar, this is my love...Belle. We have been...getting reacquainted," Gaston smiled evilly as he described the events of the evening.

"Yes, I can see you are a gentle lover," Jafar responded turning Belle's face to show the bruise.

"HA! I have always been a lady's man!"

Gaston drained his mug of the last of its contents and stood. When he did, his sex organ bounced into view. Jafar turned his head and raised his hands to block his sight of the massive thing...

"Please Gaston, cover yourself."

"Oh..." he complied by wrapping a sheet around his waist, "Sorry Jafar."

"So, I take it you are enjoying your...gift?"

"Gift? Y-you gave me to this madman?!" Belle blurted out before Gaston could answer.

Jafar, seeming to take notice of her once again, stepped closer causing Belle to pull away timidly, "Yes, gift my dear. You are the payment Gaston required for his aid."

Flashback...Sometime earlier...

A hooded and cloaked figure stepped through the dark and dank cave, holding a torch in front of him to light his way. Reaching the entrance to a chamber, he muttered a prayer, "Please be the right one...I can't take another failure."

The dark figure had been through this process many times before. He had searched dozens of tombs each previous search ending in bitter disappointment. But determined to press on, he entered this newest find. The chamber was round and large, the walls of cut rock and the floor sand. In the center of the room was what appeared to be an alter...several raised platforms, each one in the center of the one below, rising from the floor. Hovering over the top, cradled in a glowing light was n ornately carved oil lamp.

The figure couldn't believe it..."Could this be the one?" he whispered.

As if to answer his question, he heard a rumbling sound followed by a moan. He stood ready to defend himself as the earth itself was upended. He watched in horror as a clawed hand and arm reached up through the sand and from underneath. As he looked on, a massive creature, wrapped in dirty bandages emerged. He had seen pictures of this creature in his studies to find this lair. It was a mummy...a guardian of un-death.

The thing shambled towards him but the unknown figure stood his ground. As the mummy approached, arms outstretched to rip him in two, he waited until it was nearly on him. At the last possible second, he reached under his cloak and produced a weapon, his blunderbuss and fired. The creature was blown backwards several feet but wasn't killed. But that also wasn't the intention.

Producing a bottle, the figure used his torch to light a cloth on the top and threw the bottle, smashing it against the mummy's chest. The creature erupted in flame as the oil in the bottle caught fire. The creature began to thrash and reach for the man, but was quickly consumed by the flames, reducing the corpse to ash in moments.

The man stepped past the guardian and up the platforms, limping heavily as he did. Reaching the lamp, he reached up, hesitating just as he touched it. But as his fingers brushed the outside of the item, there was a huge and sudden rush of wind as a cloud of red smoke billowed from the lamp. The cloaked figure was thrown backwards and tumbled roughly down the steps of the platform.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME!?" a voice boomed from the cloud as a face took shape in the mist.

"I do!" the man called back with a defiant tone.

"And who are you?" the voice boomed.

"I am Gaston and I can help you escape your prison if you agree to grant my wish!"

There was a pause as if the cloud was contemplating the offer. Suddenly the cloud began to swirl as if a tornado were forming. Instead though, the wind stopped and in its place stood a small man wearing red robes.

"I am Jafar...and what is this wish you want in exchange for your aid?"

Gaston's eyes flashed with an anger that Jafar could sense and even frightened him a bit. He paused before answering..."Revenge!"

Back in Jafar's castle...

Jafar turned his attention from Belle, which filled her with relief, and back to Gaston..."I just wanted to remind you that my guests will be arriving in a few hours and I will need your services tonight."

Gaston, pouring himself another tankard, replied, "Oh, of course, I'll be ready. I just want to have a bit more fun first."

"Of course."

Jafar raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, several ropes appeared as if out of thin air and flew rapidly towards Belle. Before she could respond, the ropes wrapped themselves around the woman's wrists and ankles. The opposite ends flew upward and anchored themselves to the heavy wooden beams of the roof. Then, as Belle struggled, the ropes attached to her arms began to lift her while the ropes attached to her feet began to pull her legs out, spreading them wide.

"Wha-what is happening? STOP!" she pleaded but as she expected got no response.

After only a few seconds, the ropes had lifted her body into the air and held her spread eagle and helpless with her arms and legs forming a large 'X' in the center of the room. She was forced to stand on tiptoes to remain in contact with the floor. Belle began to fight to free herself but the magically powered ropes would not budge.

Once the spell was complete and Belle was secured, Jafar looked her up and down. Patting Belle on the butt, he turned to Gaston..."There you go...that should help."

Belle watched in horror as Gaston yanked his belt from the loops of his pants which were thrown over a chair and held the leather strap in his hand menacingly. As Jafar left the room and passed into the hall he heard a loud...'SCHWAP!'...as leather contacted flesh followed by shrill scream of pain.

The end for now...


End file.
